


暗香池

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, political rpf - chinese 20th-21st c., 山水, 水表圈
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform, 山水 - Freeform, 山水cp, 水表圈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan
Summary: （我不生产粮食，我只是粮食的搬运工）





	暗香池

满池新荷在淡淡的月光下看得不甚分明，只有缕缕幽香在夜风中细细延绵成静谧的清凉。晋方负手止步于池边，仰头望向西边被月光蕴白的半阙天空，似乎正回想着些什么，嘴唇动了动，终于忍不住回头，看向身后三步处的凉玉。只见凉玉亦正微微仰首，整个面容在月白的夜色中少有地全然舒展开来，分外柔和，而于那柔和中更多了几分平日不曾见的洒脱。

是了，当年的凉玉便是这般优游从容的文士模样！晋方由衷地弯了嘴角，只不过刹那间复又想起什么似的，皱了眉，又沉默半晌，方道：“凉玉，当年我以一己之强，留你在身边做了这大管事，你，  
却有几分是自愿的？”他这么问着，那声音不知为何却有几分沉闷，竟不似往日般意气飞扬了。

凉玉愣愣神，平平地回望向他，似是有些不解，温温一笑：“怎么突然问起这个？”

晋方却又别过头，目光散散地落在层层叠叠的荷叶间。“这几日啊，我老在想，要是当年没有留你做这大管事，阿温你每日闲暇，读读诗，种种花，练练字的该是比如今悠然得多了……管着这么一大家子，辛苦且不说了，光是那些个是是非非就给你添了不少闲气罢？况且……”他有些谦然地垂了眼睑，“以你的性子，那般谦容，纵是受了气，也是断然不会轻言于人的。那几个老家伙，欺你资历浅，摆着谱编排你，我真是早该想到的……上次陈家那混帐东西的事，如若不是牵涉太大，他冲你拍桌子你也便忍了罢？！”言至最后，阿锦正了色，眼神凌厉，竟是有些切齿的意味了。只是一对上凉玉的眼睛，却又便立刻宁和了下来。

凉玉习惯性地抿抿唇，仍是温温地笑，“那些其实都无甚大事的，在其位，谋其政而已。而且，如今也还好啊，种不来花也还是有花香可嗅的……”说着他竟真的缩了缩鼻子，一脸满足的样子，“至于读诗练字么……我每日说话时都有念到诗啊，签字也用毛笔不是？更何况，如若某事我真是不甘愿的，你以为，又有谁真能迫得了我？”他漫步上前，与阿锦并肩而立，眼底有朦胧的暖意，“而至少，你气了、闷了时，我在这儿，总还有个人可以说说话的……”

晋方一直静静地侧首看着凉玉，听到最末一句，他素来冷定的眸子却是蓦地一亮，灼灼地竟似有光华流转。而心底似乎有什么东西悄悄融了进去——或者，原本就是在那里的，只是因为长久以来已经习惯了而被忽略，此刻复又突然喜觉——总之，就是安然了。

暗香浮动，起伏一池青荷。

“风大了，回去罢。”

“恩，确是有些凉意了。”

“凉玉，以后别再做事到那么晚了，啊。听你大半夜的对着一堆文卷咳嗽，我听着都替你难过啊……”

“……”

“——？你有听我说么？凉玉？”  
“哎呀！”某人一拍脑门，“怪不得老觉得丢了什么似的！南家晚饭时送来的那叠文件还忘在书柜上没处理呢！晋方啊，要不你自个儿早点歇着去，我先……”

“凉玉——！！！！！！！！！”

『十年．十年』

十年的十年前，卸任之日。温擦完南书房里书柜的最后一格，将抹布放入水盆中洗净又细细绞干晾好，方才收了手，默默环视书房一周，终是低了头，沉吟片刻，复又抬眼，望向书桌边一下没一下收拾着的胡，想要笑笑，却发现两颊竟似有些僵硬了。“说些什么呢……真是……出师未捷身先死，长使英雄泪满襟……”

书桌边那人一早来时便是神色郁郁的，听得那个素来温吞的人突然半是自嘲半是怅然地说出那么个“死”字，心里头竟是没来由地一紧，“胡说什么啊你？！”一句话才冲口而出，看到温蓦地敛容愣了神，胡就有些悔了。他，居然在卸任当日还冲他吼……可是，胡并不想道歉，一点也不。他习惯性地抬起右手，眉头动了动，却终是颓然地放下，“罢了，不管这些了，卫士们总归还会再来  
清整一遍的。”他顿顿脚，有些僵硬地折身，径自走到书房门口，止了步，终于还是忍不住回头看向房里的人，似是在抚慰，又似在自语，“你已经尽力了……我们，已经尽力了。”

温望着站在门口那个不知何时已经不复从前那般挺直的熟悉身影，看他半边脸被落日余晖染上暖暖的金色光晕，半边脸却犹自在房内的阴影中不甚分明地郁郁着，竟是有些恍惚起来，而听到耳中的声音却仍是不改一贯坚定的。于是，他终于复又温温地笑起，一如往日，“恩……尽力了。”

西天斜阳正好，暖暖的金红一片。风过时，暗香池里早已过了花期的枝荷飒飒，竟似仍有幽香流转，淡，却安然。

然而，卸任后的日子却并不如之前所想的那般优游。见过从前想见而无法见的人，去过从前想去而不得去的地方，最初的新鲜与热闹也便渐渐消散了。或许人原本就是如此，得不到的总以为最好，而失去后才方觉珍贵。当年忙苦之极时，常想着若能偷得浮生半日便是再好不过了。真到一日卸任，忽得终日闲暇，却又反倒徒然失落起来。所幸，二人总算得以一同迁至会风园，隔着草坪花径、园心墨池，南北相对而居。  
  
春夏清晨或是秋冬午后，天气晴好时，温凉玉会在屋前的草坪上摆好藤椅、矮几，煮上一壶竹叶青，然后一份份地细细翻阅日报时刊，与从前似乎并无二致。胡晋方却是“健谈”了许多——或者某种意义上也可以说是罗嗦，由此再不见往日那般深沉难测的气度了。他时常去找温凉玉，总是老大不客气地搬出温小睡用的躺椅，调好角度，舒舒服服地半躺上去，就开始天南海北地说起来。温凉玉仍是不多言语，只温温笑着，边听边翻着手中报刊。偶尔会点头表示自己在听或者也会接上两句。胡晋方倒也乐得独抒己见，只不过难免有时说得正兴起时，会突然发觉对面竟一点声响都没了。抬眼看去，才发现温凉玉不知何时竟已就着膝盖，埋头在纸上注释起来。胡晋方便很难得地受了打击般忍不住闷声埋怨：“还看它作甚？又再用不上……”  
  
温凉玉闻言会顿顿笔，却并不停下，直到写完，才会回头很认真又有些抱歉地笑笑：“没法子啊……习惯了。”  
  
“你这人，真是……”胡晋方摇头，暗自叹气。其实温凉玉的那种心绪他又何尝没有呢？只是表现不同罢了……于是也不忍再多说什么，自顾斟了茶，润润喉咙，再给对面的人也满上，便难得安静地仰靠在躺椅上，微微眯缝着眼，远远望向头顶蓝的天，白的云。温凉玉默默看着他，目光流转，终于复又温温笑起，却也再不言语了。

再后来呢……温凉玉总算不再执着于报刊，改而重拾往日旧好——种花、练字、读书。而他种的花居然是苜蓿，花种就撒在屋前不常踩的另半块草坪中。那苜蓿其实更近似于野草，而且原本就是可以当作饲料的，花开紫色，花瓣单而幼。夏初时节，苜蓿花开，紫色的零星小花密密簇拥成一片，迎着风上下起伏，倒也算是别有景致。只是那花香却也是大类于青草的，极清极淡，甚至还隐约裹杂着泥土的气息。胡晋方于是摇头，以一脸的不解回望温凉玉。温凉玉却只是笑，不置可否也不解释。胡晋方倒也不纠缠，便拉了他去练字。  
  
温凉玉的字是很好的，端方圆润又不失劲道。胡晋方倒其实更喜欢看他写字的模样，仍是一贯的从容优雅，却是微皱着眉，极认真专注的，不似平日里永远一脸温温的笑，对着谁都随和可亲……  
每每念及于此，胡晋方总会莫明地心有不甘。  
  
温凉玉自己却似乎是对诗词爱好最甚，常常看着看着便不忍释卷了。或是低眉默诵，或是抚掌兴叹，倒好似将一旁的大活人给忘个干净了。直到他颇为迟钝地发觉气氛沉闷得有些不正常时，才茫茫然有些无辜地回头，却对上某人早已从百无聊赖升级成气鼓如牛的脸。于是谦然笑笑，挨上前去，却是拿食指点着手中诗词文集的某一处，很认真地问道：“你看，这一句是不是真写得特别好？”某人于是……顺利呆滞掉。  
  
其实于这一节，胡晋方倒确实可算无辜。所谓尺有长短、人有完缺，而胡晋方短的、缺的便正好是那诗词古文。他对那些似乎是有天然的排斥，少时还为此没少受过进士出身的祖父责罚。可是，直到祖父去世，也仍旧没能培养出他对诗词的半分热爱。  
  
其实想想这两人倒也算奇了，明明就无甚共通之处，脾性不同，喜好也不同，却就能相处得不错……恩，是很好。看到胡晋方似乎真的有些恼了，温凉玉便收了书，低眉笑时，眼中奇迹般地竟似有半分狡黠一闪而过了。胡晋方却是当然不曾看见，脸上仍是气鼓鼓的。  
  
一怒天下寒，一笑江南春……温凉玉想起二人任上时民间广为流传的那句判语，后一句是说自己，而前一句……他看着兀自气恼的眼前人，笑意不觉更深，却是无论如何不能说出来的。想了想，然后拿手肘碰碰胡晋方，“门房老周头几日往墨池里放了些新鱼苗，要不我们去看看？”  
  
“……”  
  
“好象还是托人从南方带来的鱼种……”  
  
“……？”  
  
……，……  
  
不时也有同园里的小孩儿笑闹着自二人面前经过，不知是没注意到那两人的奇怪对峙还是习以为常，总之是脆生生地问过“伯伯们好”后，便完全无视二人的存在了。倒是其中一个十二、三岁的半大丫头，以往每次路过，都会停下，端端正正地鞠了躬，道声“温伯伯好”，再道声“胡伯伯好”后，方才施施然离开。这一回本也是如此，却不知为何在她折身之时竟自顾贼兮兮地笑开了。二人面面相觑，见那丫头走了十来步远，才故作老成地摇头叹道：“人皆言‘一怒天下寒’，现如今，却是……却是眼见着盛名难符啦……”  
那丫头的声音不大，后面的也给巧笑声掩过去了，却是刚好够身后那二人听个清楚的。  
  
某人于是终于抓狂。“那谁家丫头啊？这么没、大、没、小！”  
  
温凉玉忍笑，却是依旧从容自若的，甚至还颇有些宠溺地目送她俏然离去，细细抿了口茶，方道：“东院沙家最小的宝贝丫头。”  
  
胡晋方于是立刻释然，想想，却又终于还是忍不住颇为不忿地闷声嘟噜了一句：“当我没说。”

正熙元年，亦即两人卸任后的第一年，帝国上下其实不甚太平。不过这也可算是正常，权力交接时的摩擦以及上层建筑变换时人们所产生的不适原本便属必然，而处于风口浪尖上的新任元丞小熙——他的日子自然不会那么惬意，至少与晋方凉玉二人相比便是天上地下的。尽管卸任之初也曾有过诸多不惯，譬如无所事事百无聊赖。当然更多的依然是习惯性地为国事焦虑。但是所谓儿孙自有儿孙福，后辈们也自然也有他们自己的苦难与光荣。想透这一节后，二人也便开始慢慢习惯了就那么“不负责任”、闲闲散散地过日子，甚至随着春秋流转，更渐入佳境，眼见着便能够于平淡中享受其特有的安宁静好了——当然，这说的是倘若没有小熙的突然造访。  
  
是一个仲秋的午后，胡晋方小睡醒来，才出卧房，便见得对面书房口似乎已等候多时的小熙。这倒也平常，奇的是，向来气度卓然、干练洒脱的薄元丞竟一反常态地整肃起来。胡晋方方才午睡时似乎不小心落了枕，后颈正僵僵地酸痛着，心里头原本就不甚舒坦呢，再见着小熙这么一副“怪”模样，更是没个好气。瞥过一眼，也不睬他，一边反手揉着后颈，一边径直进了书房到书桌前坐下，自顾泡了茶，又随手拎了本书摊开。小熙恭恭敬敬地叫了声“先生”，随着进了书房，在他身后立定，然后便仍是一副端谨整肃、欲语还休的模样。  
  
胡晋方喝口茶，信手翻过几页书；再喝一口，再翻；再喝，再……终于不胜其烦，将书扔到一旁，回头瞪了身后人一眼：“有话直说，你小子摆出这么副架势给谁看来着，啊？”  
  
“先生……”小熙顿了顿，然后说了一句表似全不相干的话，“这会风园，先生住得可还好？”  
  
胡晋方狐疑地看他，点头：“还成。景致不错，难得清净。”也不再追问，只等他自己道来。  
  
“如此……甚好。”小熙似是松了口气，而神情却反倒愈发恭谨了，“先生之言，是否可以理解为即便断了园外某些交游亦无甚大碍？”  
  
“比如？”胡晋方目光灼灼，心中倒是有几分了然了。  
  
“比如……吴老、罗老、李老等几位前任重臣。”  
  
胡晋方折身抿口茶，于了然之外更多了几分欣赏。这小子动作还算快么……“无妨，上了年纪，也省得再舟车劳顿。”  
  
再暗自松口气，“那么温……”小熙很明智地顿住，这才是重点。他小心翼翼地看着添满茶正往嘴边送的先生——倘若方才是恭谨，那么此刻就真正可算是小心翼翼了。  
  
果不其然，胡晋方猛地回头，半眯着眼，冷冷地睨向小熙。“说了不出这园子便是！莫非，薄元丞你如今长进了，却居然连我和你师父也信不过了么？！”  
  
“不是！”小熙定定地回望过去，“只是……”  
  
“只是什么？没有只是！”胡晋方“啪”地一声搁下茶杯，冷哼一声，“我若不甘退守，当日改了限期，争得连任也并非大难之事！何苦今时今日再没脸没皮地去倒腾什么？！更何况，你师父是怎样的人，你心里莫非还不清楚？！”  
  
“小熙当然明白。只是，先生和师父作为前任首臣，您二老的姿态便是其他元老的标准。这一点，师父也是谅解的……”  
  
“这么说……”胡晋方死死盯着他，近乎咬牙切齿了，“你已经找过他了？！”  
  
“是。师父他……”  
  
“混小子！”胡晋方猛地一下站起来，却因为桌椅距离太近，后腿窝儿重重硌到椅面上，吃痛之下，一个站立不稳险些摔倒。小熙吓得连忙去扶，却被一袖子甩开。胡晋方一脚把椅子也踹到一旁径自往外走去。  
  
等赶到南园时，温凉玉的最后一箱书已经封好被搬到门口。  
  
“你这是做什么啊你？！那小子让你走你就真走啊？！”未及喘口气，胡晋方上去就是一通吼。  
  
远远就见得胡晋方一路气势汹汹地过来，果然……倒真是为难小熙了。温凉玉暗自叹口气，招呼着几个正搬东西的卫士，仍旧温温笑着，“你们也忙了这大半天，要不先下去喝口水歇歇，我将这些清点一遍再叫你们过来？”然后回身给刚跟过来的小熙递个眼色。小熙于是点头，领着一众卫士走开了。  
温凉玉弯腰将挡在道中的两只箱子挪挪，这才走到胡晋方跟前，看他一脸愤懑，又是好笑又是无奈。“是我自己要搬走的，不关小熙的事。”  
“什么不关他的事？！那小子欺你面慈心软好说话算计你呢！你还替他说话……”  
  
“你这么骂小熙又是何苦？”温凉玉叹气，“你明明知道他这是看得长远，为大局筹谋，是不得以而为之……他可是你当日首肯的继任人哪……那几人暗里交结，声色不动便阻了小熙几番作为，你竟难道不知？时时处处为人制肘的滋味你我当初还没尝尽么？”  
  
“那……他也不能拿你开刃啊。”  
  
“你道他远远送走自己师父心里就好受了么？”听胡晋方语气缓和了些，温凉玉也总算暂且送了口气，终于复又笑笑，“人尽其能，物尽其用。对于能做的，还当尽力为之……”  
  
“不行！”胡晋方又蓦地抬高语调，“别的我大可随他，但是独独不会许他送你走！”  
  
“嗳，你这人……何苦这般固执？！”温凉玉一时气结。  
  
胡晋方也气得紧，浓眉一挑，“固执便固执！我还就这么说了，你不搬走，我……我可以再不过来……但是你若搬了，你到哪儿我就到哪儿！”  
  
“好、好、好！我不走，我就是以后死在这儿也绝不走！”说着，温凉玉欠身随手拎了口箱子就往屋里送，抬头却见胡晋方陡然僵在半道，一脸悲怒莫辨，终于还是不忍，搁下箱子，朝他招招手，“罢了罢了，折腾这许久，不累也渴了。你进来，我给你倒杯水。”  
  
温凉玉俯身在本已收拣好的行李中取出从前常用的那套茶具——其实也就一只茶壶，一对杯子——提了一早剩下未及倒掉的小半瓶水，给两只杯子都满上，递给跟在身后进来的胡晋方一杯，  
“已经不大热了，没法泡茶，将就着喝罢。”  
  
胡晋方接过，也不言语，一口咽了。  
  
温凉玉愣愣神，缓缓摩挲着手中的杯子，“……我方才，言语确是重了些……”他看向胡晋方，下定决心般的展颜一笑，“不走了。总归是做给人看么，若住在同一园中都不相往来或许倒更像些……”  
见到对面的人神色蓦地一黯，温自己心底又何尝不是戚戚然。他低眉沉吟片刻，仍是笑笑，却将杯中茶水一口饮尽，连着茶壶一并递到胡晋方面前，“喏，你不是常说这壶煮的茶尤其好喝么，都给你了。”  
  
“不要。”胡晋方紧紧握着手中的空杯，“我又不比你会煮茶……你自己留着，这只给我就好……”  
  
“……也行。”温凉玉收回手，一时之间竟不知再说些什么，于是索性走了出去。看着屋前素来齐整的草坪上一片狼籍，就那么苦笑起来。  
  
草坪最边处的一口书箱不知怎么开了，最上面的那本书在风中翻舞着，一页一页地翻过去，最终还是尽数合上了。或许，便正如时光里的那些旧事，无论悲喜，一日一日地历过，总归还是免不了有结束的那一天。  
  
往后的日子似乎突然就慢了下来，竟是一副怎么都过不完的样子。终日无事，百无聊赖，胡晋方常常便会不自觉地出了门，一路南去，直到临近园心墨池，却又颓然忆起与凉玉、小熙的十年之约，于是会莫明觉得委屈，想着那些老臣干政与己何关，竟致于与凉玉相对而居却终不得见？闷闷地对着池水生过气，终究也只是顿顿脚，又慢慢折回。委屈归委屈，于家于国之事又哪能轻易放下？  
至少，凉玉就绝对不会的。  
  
就那么恍恍惚惚地过了一个多月，直到连胡晋方自己都觉得那种漫无目的来来回回的行为实在无甚意义。于是嘱人制了张躺椅，天气晴好时，也搬到屋前草坪上，仰靠上去。  
一旁矮几上同样摆着满满一壶煮好的竹叶青，茶壶是小熙新近送过来的，质地上好，煮出来的茶味却也不过尔尔。茶杯则是凉玉的那只旧的，总是添满了茶，却不怎么见他喝，常常直到杯茶尽凉，也仍旧那么捧着。大多时候胡晋方都保持同一个姿势：面南半躺着，目光越过自家屋前的草坪花径、越过园心墨池、再越过那人屋前花径，远远地一直望到那方曾经无比熟习的草坪。  
而另半边草坪中的苜蓿早已过了花期，茎叶凋零，无迹可寻了，不知来年是否还能再长出。  
  
温凉玉却是越发深居简出了。难得几次天气特别晴时，方远远见他将藏书一点一点摊出来晒晒，他自己也才搬出藤椅在一旁坐坐。手中一贯是捧了什么的，太远了看得不甚清楚，但是想来也知道仍该是诗词文集一类的。倒是温凉玉的人却是分明眼见着一日日地清减单薄下去。他的身体其实原本就一直不大好的，当年在西北那段日子太苦，损了根基，以至于后来回京也没见全然养好过。接任首辅后，百事忧劳，身体更是每况愈下，当时多半倒是凭了一腔报国热忱硬撑了下来。等到一日卸任，撤了重负，精神随之懈怠，身体更日益不见好了。  
  
小熙过来探望时，胡晋方几次忍不住问起温凉玉的状况。小熙却只是暗自叹气，避重就轻地略略带过便直叫他宽心。胡晋方于是也不好再多问，只嘱咐他对凉玉多加照应。小熙郑重地应了，而后默然。又三年，亦即正熙四年夏，京城一带很是反常地接连下了半月余的大雨。会风园里的水道沟渠已用经年，陈旧失修，泄流受阻。园北地势较低，设计建造时也只就着地形，并未刻意改过。  
于是雨水倾流，竟将胡晋方已经种了两年的半坪苜蓿尽数淹了。胡家人轮番劝他就此搬出，皆遭坚拒。倒是小熙记取了三年前的事，提议双方各退一步：先生暂移别居，等园北紧急重修后，再搬回。  
胡晋方于是日日遣人去催工，终于于一个月后重返故地。  
  
然而甫一进园，却一眼看到墨池北面竟赫然立起了一座假山，但见那山上奇石叠错，间或有青藤蔓草，倒也雅致。然而胡晋方的面色却是一沉。从旁侍立的门房老周则是浑然未觉，兀自笑眯眯地指着那假山解释：“工人们其实半月前就已经将这园中的排水设施更新完啦，只是不想那系统中枢太大，竟接连几天都没找好合适的安置之所。直到十余天前，其中一个小工晚饭后在园中闲游，突然发现这园中草茵木秀、有水有亭，却独独缺了山石。于是众人一合计，就想出个这么精巧的法子：系统中枢置于假山之内，而假山奇峻、墨池灵秀，山水相依，倒是给这园中增色不少啊……”  
  
听到“山水相依”四个字，胡晋方蓦地想起当年在西北时，众口传誉的“山水神童”一说，一个“拆”字在嘴边打了个旋儿，就此又硬生生给咽了回去。于是不再言语，径自走到旧居前站定，回身面南远望。目光越过屋前草坪，越过草末花径，最后生生给截留在了假山石壁上，再也无法越过去了。胡晋方胸中一滞，沉默半晌，终于只是徒然摆摆手，折身回屋。

自此，胡晋方也渐渐不再出门，只是不时立于书房南面的窗棂边凝神远望，直到目光一次又一次地徒然落在假山石壁上，方怔仲片刻，又默然收回。百无聊赖时，他翻检书柜，居然在最末一格里捡出一本《唐诗》、一本《宋词》。也不知是谁人哪年哪月送过来的，就这么给仍在柜底被遗忘了。那书的封页上早已集了厚厚一层灰，一按一个指印，而内页也已有些泛黄了。  
胡晋方取了布巾，将两本书细细擦干净，搁在了书桌上，每日翻来看看，居然竟也成为一种习惯。他时常也会捡一些眼熟的篇目试着去背诵，却每次背着背着就不由自主地想起从前凉玉淡淡笑着，满口珠玉又掷地有声的模样，温文恬淡，却又坚韧不可摧折。胡晋方于是慢慢笑起来，恍然发觉自己又走神了，前面才背的也给忘了，只得再从头来过。就这么背了忘、忘了背……  
周而复始，他倒也不以为意。直到正熙九年中秋，不过五岁的小孙儿胡宸居然没心没肺极恶劣地取笑自家爷爷“老没记性”时，胡晋方才惊觉，几年以来，自己竟真的连一首完整的诗或是词都没记住  
——但其实，他至少还是记住了某四句的。  
  
那晚的天气不很好，云太多，遮住了月亮。然而胡家上下难得齐聚，虽然中秋无月，亦未觉太过遗憾，就在堂内备了一席丰盛的团圆饭，不改和乐。  
倒是胡晋方自己总觉心有不甘，数次离席外出观望。到他自己也记不清是第几次出去时，终于看到了穿过重重云层露出来的半个满月。皎洁温润的月光就在假山的正上方流泻下来，轻柔而朦胧。恍然间，似乎有一抹极熟悉的身影在他脑中一闪而过，等他想要去看清时，便都什么也没有了。然而，他却其实清楚地知道那个人影是谁，更由此想起了他唯可记得的四句诗：人生不相见，动如参与商……明月隔山岳，世事两茫茫。  
  
而随后出来的小胡宸看到的则只是一个对着假山石壁发呆的爷爷。  
  
“爷爷、爷爷，你在这儿做什么呢？”小胡宸一边牵了爷爷的手，一边脆生生地问。  
  
“啊……哦，爷爷看月亮……”  
  
胡宸仰头看看天，又不解地看看似乎有些“迟钝”的爷爷，“哪里有月亮啊？爷爷骗人……”  
  
胡晋方这才抬眼望去，却见那云层已又重重聚拢，哪里还有半分月亮的影子？于是几不可闻地叹了口气，“恩，大概……是爷爷眼花了……”  
  
胡宸一双黑亮的眸子在薄薄的夜色中熠熠生辉，看着眼前和白日里不太一样的爷爷，居然很难得地收起了一贯叫人头疼的顽劣，只努力握紧爷爷的手，牵着他回屋里去。  
“走啦走啦！都等爷爷分月饼呢……”

中秋夜后，家人复又各自散去，反倒是那个甫一见面，便对爷爷大肆进行嘲笑的小胡宸竟然死活赖着要留下来陪爷爷。胡晋方先是诧异，再是迟疑，看着那个小鬼头一面赖在地上死抱着桌腿不起来，一面又哭得涕泪横流扮可怜，终于含笑点头。于是，胡宸无视众人的惊诧莫名，以近非孩童的速度从地上站起来，一张几秒之前还哭得无比凄惨的小脸立刻喜笑颜开。真是……没有叫爷爷失望啊！  
  
胡宸妈妈也只好将胡晋方多年的近侍林平叫到一边，细细凿凿地叮嘱一番，便由得他去了。而多年以后，勤劳善良忠厚，被胡宸尊称为“平伯”的林近侍终于不无感慨的得出了一个结论：  
胡宸的到来，揭开了会风园历史新的一页。当然，这是后话。  
  
随着十年约满临近，加之有“相当”活泼可爱的小胡宸的陪伴，日子似乎终又重新轻快起来——胡晋方远远望着暮秋雨后干干净净的天空这么想着。  
  
元熙十年，人间四月天，芳菲满园，该是嬉闹的大好时节了……而胡宸，却居然一连几天早出晚归而竟还没有听说发生任何异常状况——偌大一个会风园，几天内竟然连猫都没丢一只！  
胡晋方问过林平，林平却也不大清楚，只知他似乎是去了南园那边……又听说南园这几天来来往往多了好些人，热闹不少……胡晋方心里头不知为何竟是没来由地一跳，却下意识地不去深想。  
习惯性地抬眼南望，心底已经在暗自思量：十年……小熙的事情应该差不多完成了罢……提前几月完约也当是无甚大碍了……明天，明天想来还会是个好天气……  
  
林平看着默然笑起来的前任元丞，知道自己无须再插什么话了。一边悄悄退下，一边想着得去找找胡宸了，指不定这位小少爷又闹出什么新鲜事呢……还没退出书房，却看见胡宸已经回来了，身后还跟着个小男孩儿。  
  
经过书房门口时，胡宸大大咧咧地叫了声“爷爷”，又叫声“平伯”。他身后那孩子却反倒姿容端方地进了书房，恭恭敬敬地给胡晋方鞠了躬，才斯斯文文地轻声唤道：“晋方爷爷好。”  
那孩子眉目清秀，不过五、六岁的年纪，却竟自有一派温润从容的气度。  
  
“他不叫‘晋方爷爷’啦，别的小孩儿都叫他‘胡爷爷’。你要是愿意的话和我一样就叫‘爷爷’就行啊！”胡宸走到他身旁，大大的眼睛笑眯眯地弯成了两只小月牙儿。  
  
那孩子回头看向胡宸，仍是温温地笑，却是不容置疑的，“不，是‘晋方’。”  
  
胡晋方心中一动，矮下身仔细看那孩子，“你叫什么？”  
  
“扬扬！”却是胡宸抢着脆生生地答了。  
  
“那你是……”等到胡晋方试着再问时，胡宸已经牵过他的小伙伴，一边出了书房径直向自己的小房间走去，一边头也不回地朝身后挥了挥另一只手，“爷爷你自己玩儿，我给扬扬看大帆船去！”  
  
傍晚，胡晋方正坐在书房南窗边远远望着假山石壁出神，胡宸和扬扬又进了书房到他面前，却是来道别的。  
  
看着那双清亮含笑的眸子，胡晋方心中其实已有几分明了，却仍是忍不住问道：“你叫什么？”  
  
胡宸皱了眉头，想着爷爷又老没记性了，这么快就忘了自己小伙伴的名字，正嘟着嘴准备重新介绍一遍时，扬扬却已经走到胡晋方近前，认真地答到：“我叫温墨扬。”  
  
胡晋方于是彻底了然，沉吟着点头，“好名字……”  
  
扬扬迟疑片刻，终于还是温温笑着，伸手环上胡晋方的颈子，小脸在他的颈窝里蹭蹭，轻声道：“我走啦。”  
  
胡晋方脑子里陡然一空，就那么愣愣地看着胡宸牵了温墨扬离开，看着温墨扬一边走一边回头冲他温温地笑，眼睛清亮亮地一闪一闪——而他却什么都想不了了。  
  
入夜时分，外面想起急切的敲门声。依然空坐在书房里的胡晋方猛地起身，却是定了定神，方才缓缓过去开了门。第一眼看到的正是小熙惶然哀伤的脸，“先生，老师他……去了……”  
  
胡晋方抬眼向外望去，越过小熙的脸，越过屋前草坪，越过草末花径，末了，却仍旧是给截留在那假山石壁上。  
  
“先生？先生……”“哦。”胡晋方淡淡地应了声，淡淡地看一眼正欲上前扶他的小熙，缓缓折身回房，“知道了……”

温凉玉的后事有条不紊地进行着，发布讣闻，入殓，举行追悼会，送葬。  
  
胡晋方却一项都没有参加，因为他病了——其实也算不上病，就是浑身没力气——而且，是凉玉失约在前不是？于是家人替他致了悼词，家人替他敬献花圈。他自己则躺在床上，眯着眼盯着房顶，想象着追悼会、葬礼上的种种情景，想象着凉玉在高高的灵台上独自温温笑着朝向各种哀戚的脸，居然又一次莫明地心有不甘起来。

同年九月，时任元丞的小熙携一朝同僚卸任。正熙十年间，在薄元丞的主持下，终于成功遏止旧臣干政及朝内派系之争，帝国政局为之一清；太学，省、郡、县各级学堂实现国库供给，教育由此重兴；医庐药堂分离，价筹国制；国筑广厦千万间，民虽贫而亦有所居；等等。此种种，无不大益国计民生。民间遂有言：喜见薄元丞展颜，换了人间。  
  
然，薄元丞卸任致辞中，却略去上述种种，反倒浓墨重彩地重述十年前的***新政中，前任元丞胡晋方，前任首辅温凉玉在重重困境中剔除时弊，锐意革新所开创的种种新局和奠定的坚实根基……其时距温凉玉辞世不过短短五月，复又重闻旧日百般艰难，在场民众无不感怀于心，乃至泪洒当场。  
  
事后听林平红肿着双眼转述时，胡晋方反倒笑了，颇为欣慰。他远远南望，嘴唇无声地动着，似乎在告诉那人：你的弟子，到底是未叫人失望的……

光阴明灭，四季轮回。  
  
胡宸日复一日地聪慧机敏、意气飞扬起来，而他在偶尔轮着黑亮的眼珠，笑得诡然时，却依旧可辨他少时在会风园中混天混地的魔王模样。所幸的是，温墨扬也终于长成了温润端方，而又不乏坚韧的少年郎。  
  
胡晋方却是也终于应了胡宸少时的戏言，越来越老没记性了。许多事情明明脑子里还有印象，等到想要仔细回想时，却又反倒什么也记不得了。年后以来，竟似乎连凉玉的相貌都给忘了。而他又是始终不甘心去找画像来看的，于是很用力很用力地去想、去回忆，可是他每次想着想着就一不小心睡过去了，再醒来时对着的便是一张明显受了惊吓的脸，有时是胡宸，有时是小熙，有时是扬扬，有时是林平。胡晋方于是难得地觉得抱歉，慢慢地也不再徒然去回想了——忘，就忘了罢。  
  
新元十年五月，胡晋方在书房南窗旁的躺椅上小睡醒来，便看见已经等候在侧的小熙。  
  
“先生。”小熙喜笑颜开地唤道，指了指旁边桌子上满满两箱流香溢彩的时鲜瓜果，“喏，琉球那边直运过来的，小马还专门嘱人给您留了两箱。”  
  
胡晋方也笑开了，渐渐地，头脑竟似清明了起来，恍然记起当年那人倒是最爱苹果的，就想着那个同样品性的扬扬该是也喜欢罢。于是唤来胡宸，让他将苹果挑出来，包好给扬扬送去。  
胡宸当然乐意为之，喜颠颠地抱了苹果便出去了。  
  
小熙见先生精神似乎好了许多，也高兴。与先生聊了好长一会，因着手头上还有些事未处理，于是又细细叮嘱先生一番，方起身告辞。  
  
胡晋方一直目送小熙离开，直到他也已经不再挺拔如前的身影彻底隐去，才收回目光。  
  
凉风细细，胡晋方很舒服地合了合眼睑。回头，看见旁边矮几上摊开放着的那本《宋词》，已经很旧很旧了，因为担心会被风吹烂，拿杯子镇着。那杯子正是当年从凉玉那儿拿的那只，也许只是因为太旧了，几年前好端端地就自己裂掉了一块，不能喝茶了，又舍不得扔掉，于是拿它作了镇纸，也算是……“人尽其能，物尽其用”了。胡晋方笑起来，探手去握那杯子，  
却看见杯下压住的那首词，苏轼的《江城子》：十年生死两茫茫……  
  
“不思量，自难忘。”胡晋方低声念着，复又不自觉地向南远望，“原来，又已十年了……”目光越过窗棂，越过草坪，越过花径，以为又要空空落在假山石壁上时，恍然间，却看见某个熟悉的身影施施然而来，温温笑着，眉目竟是从未有过的清晰。  
  
胡晋方远远地伸过手去，一直笑着，直到连整个人都似乎轻了起来，“你，终于来啦……”  
  
空杯坠地，一如时光断响。  
\----


End file.
